Break of Day
by tommykayketchup
Summary: An alternative Naomily fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:Skye [[tommykayketchup//Skuzzeh]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Notes: I've attempted to censor anything that may be considered as graphic or offending. Most of my fics have swearing and/or scenes of a sexual nature. I've tried to tone this down however, there may be places where I've missed in which I apologise now.**

Naomi lay in bed holding onto the sleeping redhead beside her.  
Last night at the love ball, they had finally told people the truth of how they felt.  
They had finally said the L word, and in front of the entire college.

Naomi softly drew patterns over Emily's skin as she slept.  
Emily's eyes slowly opened and closed again at the touch of the soft skin on hers.  
The smaller girl stirred and cuddled into her girlfriend.  
Naomi wrapped her arms protectively over Emily as she slept and gave a kiss on her forehead.  
Both girls drifted back to sleep.

They were awoken soon enough by the ever rising sunlight creeping through Naomi's curtain.  
They eventually managed to prise themselves out of bed and into reality.  
'I suppose I should go home' Emily said reluctantly.  
Naomi pouted at this comment, and pulled the redhead closer to her.  
'Well…you don't HAVE to. I'm sure I can think of something we can do.' She added with a wink.  
Emily laughed and gave Naomi a lingering cuddle.  
'It's not that I want to leave….but I should go home and clear the air. Things are going to be tense for a while at home.'  
Naomi nodded and smiled.  
'I'll miss you.' Naomi replied cheekily.  
24 hours before and that phrase lead to passion.  
Emily gave her girlfriend one more kiss and left the Campbell household.

**  
Katie Fitch was sat in her bedroom.  
She was leant up against the wall her heart thumping.  
Last night, Katie made a brave decision; finally allowing her sister to be happy.  
As a big sister, she has an undeniable protective streak to take care of her baby sister.

She jumped forwards as she heard the front door open.  
Their mother, Jenna was at work all day at the beauty salon and their father, Rob was busy at Fitches Fitness.  
James, their younger brother was at Gordon McPherson's house.  
Katie realised what this meant, and leapt to her feet anxiously, walking down the stairs and made her way throughout the house.  
She eventually met up with her twin in the kitchen, where she found her sister raiding the cupboards for a mid lunch snack.  
'Hi' the elder says tentatively.  
The younger twin didn't notice her twin's presence and hit herself on the cupboard.  
'Shit! Hi' she replied equally as nervous before rubbing her head.  
The twins met each others gaze and a silence filled the room.

**  
Naomi sat down on her bed thinking about the past few days.  
Since they outed themselves, Naomi has been happier than ever.  
Her mother, Gina certainly noticed the change in her daughter's behaviour.

Naomi reached for her phone out of her jeans pocket and fingered the buttons until she found the name she was after.  
Naomi pressed the green button and held the phone up to her ear.  
'Hello?' the voice asked on the other end.  
'I need to talk to you…come over to mine..?' Naomi replied.  
'What now?'  
'Yes…now. Come alone.' Naomi hung up the phone.  
She quickly tidied up her room and awaited the visitor.

**  
'So….how's Naomi?' Katie asked.  
'She's good, thanks.' Emily replied evasively.  
'Em…about yesterday…' Katie finally found the courage to talk.  
'Katie…don't start again. I said what I needed to last night' Emily said strongly.  
'I wanted to say sorry, Em…' Katie said, feeling slightly hurt.  
'You did? ' Emily asked exasperated.  
She felt sure Katie would have something to say about the fight, about Naomi and certainly about embarrassing her in front of the entire student body.  
'I love you too.' Katie said and with that turned on her heel and walked back upstairs.  
Emily knew not to ruin a good thing, so smiled and decided to leave it there for now.

**  
Naomi waited and waited until finally the knock on the door arrived.  
She ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
On the other side of the frame was a tall boy.  
Naomi met his eyes and stared deep trying to figure him out.  
'Come in, JJ'

JJ walked in, and Naomi beckoned him to follow her upstairs.  
JJ duly obliged and slowly made his way upstairs afraid of the upcoming conversation.  
'Why am I here?' He asked when he got to the door.  
'Shut the door please' Naomi asked.  
Naomi gestured for him to sit on the bed.  
Again, JJ did as he was told and perched himself on the edge obviously uncomfortable.  
'What did it mean to you?' Naomi asked bluntly.  
'Sssorry?' JJ asked getting worked up.  
'Sleeping with Emily. What did it mean to you?' She asked sharply.  
'Um…um…'  
'JJ…It's an easy question' Naomi said getting increasingly frustrated.  
'I enjoyed it…' he eventually stammered.  
Naomi's face dropped.  
'But…because I did….doesn't mean Emily did. You do know that right?'  
Naomi looked down at her socks and wiggled her feet around.  
'She clearly loves you, Naomi. Last night should prove that to you.'  
Naomi felt guilty for even questioning Emily, but she couldn't deal with the not knowing.  
She needed to know if JJ felt the same about Emily as she did.  
'Love's love, Naomi. Emily slept with me out of friendship, pity and charity. She felt bad…and tried to cheer me up. I was stupid to let her…I just let my selfish ignorant virginity take the mind.'  
Naomi looked back up at JJ and noticed the sincerity in his eyes.  
JJ stood up to his feet and walked to the door.  
'She's lucky to have you, Naomi. And you're lucky to have her. Don't let one lapse of judgement change this. I can see, you can see and everyone else can see you guys are good together. Please don't fuck that up.'  
JJ shut the door and left Naomi to her own devices.  
One single tear trickled down her face and she let out a smile.  
Naomi Campbell was in love, and loving every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written: March '09

Naomi Campbell couldn't sleep.  
She lay awake reminiscing about the time she had spent with her brand new girlfriend.  
The blonde haired girl reached over to her bed side cabinet and reached for her phone.  
She frantically pressed a combination of buttons and before she knew it the text was sent.  
She lay back in bed trying to come to terms with her thoughts.

Emily Fitch on the other hand was fast asleep.  
She had a rough night of none-stop partying with Katie.  
Following the combination of several vodka shots, a few joints of weed and some more vodka shots, the redhead was fast asleep by the time her head had reached her pillow.  
Her sleep didn't last long though, as her phone vibrated loudly against her chest of drawers.

'Fuck' she muttered and struggled to reach her phone.  
She read the text and smiled broadly.  
Luckily, Katie hadn't come home.  
She would have screamed the house down for interrupting her sleep.  
Emily slowly punched the buttons into the phone messaging her girlfriend back.

'u woke me up. :( sorry u cant sleep. nethin I can du 2 make it bttr? ;) '

Within seconds Emily's phone vibrated again, this time firmly in her hand.  
She jumped as she felt the vibrations tingle over her skin as she began drifting off again.

'I miss u. cnt stop thinking ab u.'

Emily smiled into her duvet, and picked up the phone, pressed a few buttons and held it to her ear.  
Her eyes lit up as she heard that familiar voice answer her call.

'hello?'  
'hey there.' Emily replied  
'im so glad you rang. I needed to hear you…to talk to you.' Naomi responded.  
'I missed you. What did you want to talk about?' Emily asked nervously.  
'Nothing in particular; just wanted to hear your voice'

Emily and Naomi spent the entire morning talking about anything and everything until the Emily finally needed her sleep.  
They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.  
Naomi could cope with no sleep. She was used to it.  
Emily couldn't. She needed a good 9 hours to function on a basic level.  
Unfortunately for Emily, she got less than 2 hours as Katie stumbled in at 8am, and clattered her way around the room.  
Emily tried to continue her sleep but every time she drifted off she was awoken by a chorus of snores and lip smacking.

Emily and Naomi had agreed to meet for coffee at 2pm.  
Naomi was showered dressed and ready by 10.  
Emily was still trying to grasp what was left of her sleep but failing miserably.  
Facing defeat she angrily grabbed her clothes and ran into the shower.

'Oh for fucks sake. Dad, you twat. You've used all the fucking water.' She muttered to herself.

Once again, like many other days, she gets dressed and heads downstairs without a shower.  
Emily grabbed a glass of milk and headed out of the door and to the café in time for her girlfriend.

By the time she had arrived Naomi was already there waiting with Effy and Freddie.  
'Hey guys' Emily said perching herself down next to the blonde haired girl.  
Naomi turned her head and welcomed her with a peck on the lips.

Effy smiled in her obvious mischievous way.  
Emily gave Effy a half smile, and then decided to bombard her with questions about attacking Katie.

'Em…I'm sorry, okay. I was tripping...and she was taunting me…' Effy said calmly.  
That's the beauty of Effy.  
You always knew when she was telling the truth.

Emily sighed and left the conversation lie.  
The tension mounted between the foursome.  
Naomi took Emily's hand and showed her solidarity.

'Sorry Effy…I had a shit nights sleep…for some reason' Emily said shooting a sneaky glare at Naomi.  
Naomi laughed and held onto her hand tighter.  
'I missed you. Is that so bad?' Naomi asked nuzzling into Emily's neck.  
'At 3.45am….yes.' Emily laughed.

'We should be off' Freddie said, breaking up the conversation.  
Effy stood up with him and smiled at the girls.

'I'm glad you guys finally went for it. You're cute' Effy said before wandering out of the café.  
Emily and Naomi gave each other dazed expressions before Emily got up to order a coffee and a bagel for Naomi and a latte and a doughnut for herself.

'We should do this properly.' Naomi said the instant Emily sat back down.  
'…Do what…?' Emily asked uneasily laughing.  
'Us….we should go on a date. Get all spruced up and go out for a nice meal…and cinema…and bowling…it'll be fun...'  
'Agreed'  
'Tomorrow night okay?'  
'Sure' Emily said stuffing her face with the doughnut.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Emily Fitch was putting on the finishing touches to her make up.  
She was dressed up, and looking beautiful.  
She wore her purple blouse and black skirt with a black jacket and purple tights.  
Emily slipped on her black heels, and picked up her handbag.  
She found her purse and phone and placed them into her bag alongside her make up.  
She had straightened her hair and wore it the same as she did the day at the lake.  
She was dressed to please, and boy was she achieving.

She slowly navigated the stairs and made her way into the living room.  
Rob Fitch sat their speechless.  
'Wow. You look priceless.' He managed to utter out.  
Emily's parents had slowly got used to their younger daughters homosexuality.  
They were far from comfortable about it, but they had no choice other than to support her.  
They had now realised that.

The door rang, and Jenna stood up, straightened herself down, and walked to the front door.  
Recognising the blonde figure behind the glass, the woman hesitated before taking a deep breath and opening the door.  
'Naomi…hi.' She said with a smile.  
A false smile obviously, but a smile none the less.  
'Hi…' Naomi said with a breath of hesitance.  
'You look nice' Jenna said, as Katie walked into the hallway.  
'You look really pretty, Naomi'

Naomi stood their in a black blouse and a white jacket, and black trousers.  
She had curled her hair, and was carrying a single red rose.

Naomi had gone red following the compliments, but her complexion had turned pale when she saw her girlfriend looking fabulous after joining them into the hall.

Naomi walked towards her and handed her the rose, and kissed her softly on the cheek, before wiping off the lipstick mark.

Emily giggled, and took her girlfriends hand. 'See you later.' She said to her family.

Naomi walked Emily out of her house and down the drive to a car parked on the kerb.  
'Your taxi awaits, m'love' Naomi giggled, and opened the door for Emily.

'So….where are we going, I'm starving' Emily laughed.  
Naomi smiled. 'Is that all you think about? Food?' She said before reaching across and prodding Emily's belly.  
'No! But…I didn't each much today. Too nervous.'  
'Nervous about what?' Naomi asked glancing across trying to keep her concentration on the road.  
'This, silly. I've…never done this before…had a date…'  
'Me neither. It's nice though…right? I mean…just us.'  
'It's perfect.' Emily smiled.

Emily finished her last mouthful of dessert and placed her spoon down.  
'That….' She said out of breath. 'Was amazing'  
Naomi smiled, and reached out her hand. 'I've had a great night, Em.'  
'Me too.' Emily replied with a smirk.  
'Mum's out with Kieran tonight.' Naomi added.

The bill was placed on the table, and Naomi scrambled for it.  
'How much do I owe you?' Emily asked oblivious.  
'My treat, silly.'  
Emily pestered her over and over, but Naomi wouldn't budge.  
'Fine…I'll pay next time though.' She pouted.  
'There's a next time? I don't like you enough for two dates' Naomi teased.  
Emily made a comical upset face, and made herself cry.  
Naomi got up, and held out her hand.  
Emily took her hand and gave her a cuddle.

**  
The pair walked down the street hand in hand back to the car.  
Naomi looked across at her and bit her lip.  
Emily noticed her and questioned her motives.  
'Em…you look so gorgeous. I've no idea how much longer I can keep my hands off of you'  
'Oh….how romantic.' Emily mocked. 'Shame it's out first date. I don't put out on first dates'

Naomi pushed Emily backwards and roughly met her lips with her.  
The pair went crashing into the nearest parked car, and leant against it kissing passionately.  
Hands roamed everywhere, as the girls struggled for breath.  
'Need…to' Naomi began between kisses. 'Get back to the car.'  
She grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her as she ran down the road to the car.

One they had reached the car, Emily was again pushed against the bonnet, and her lips were again on Naomi's.  
Naomi slipped her hand under Emily's blouse gently touching her wonderful porcelain skin.  
She reached into her own pocket and found her car keys. She unlocked the car, and urged the smaller girl into the backseat.

Emily spread herself over the backseat and the blonde girl climbed above her.  
Their lips and hands were everywhere, touching every inch of bare skin they could find.  
Naomi moved her lips from Emily's, down to her neck and her collarbone.  
Emily turned her head, and bit her lip preventing her for moaning aloud.

Within moments the redhead was undressed and Naomi's head was between her legs.  
Emily loved how within seconds her girlfriend had turned from being composed to being lustful.

Naomi's head jolted forwards as she heard a loud knocking on the slightly steamed up window.  
Emily squealed as she saw a face looking through the window.  
She covered her bare chest with her shirt, and swore loudly when she realised who it was.  
A very drunk looking horny James Cook.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Emily quickly dressed whilst Naomi confronted Cook.  
'Heard about you two sharing fluids thought I'd get a look.' Cook slurred.  
'Pervert.' Naomi shouted and climbed back into the car.

Emily climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.  
As Naomi started the ignition, Cook opened the door.  
'Fuck off, Cook. Go home'  
Naomi said clearly annoyed.  
'When I first heard about you being into muffs…I felt a bit sad. I mean, Blondie. You're well fit.  
You being lez is a smack in the balls, to all us guys. Truth is, Blondie. I liked it when we made out. We…could have had something good.'  
Naomi swore several more profanities at Cook, and slammed the door in his face.  
She started the car up, and drove away.

Emily sat the entire journey in silence.  
She daren't ask Naomi about Cook and Naomi daren't tell her.

Naomi pulled up outside the Fitch household, and took Emily's hand.  
'It was once.' She muttered with new found strength.  
'When?' Emily asked pained. 'How long ago?'  
Naomi hurt as she recognised the pain in Emily's voice.  
She dared not to answer her question.  
She left an awkward silence, before taking her hand and telling the redhead she loved her.  
'When, Naomi?' Emily said angrily.  
Naomi hung her head, and let herself feel ashamed.  
'Day after we slept together…at the lake?'

Naomi's honesty was too much for Emily to take, and she stormed out of the car.  
Naomi watched painfully as she stomped up her driveway and hammered on the front door repeatedly until she was let in.

The blonde immediately regretted being so honest, and let a few fell tears fall down her face.

The instance she returned home, Naomi ran upstairs and dialled Emily's number.

The first time she was met by the answerphone.  
As was she with the second  
And the third.

Fourth time lucky, Emily finally answered.  
'I'm sorry. It was a long time ago…lets just forget this, Em' Naomi begged.  
'No. Let's not. Naomi…long time ago or not…you fucking ruined this relationship before it started.'  
'I'm sorry, babe. Look…everything good we have….it all happened after. It doesn't mean anything.'  
'DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING?' You fucking…You made out with Cook…the day after I lose my virginity to you…and it doesn't mean anything? Fuck you Naomi.'  
'Emily…'  
'No. I fell in love with a kind honest decent person. Not a fucking cheat and a liar. We're over.' Emily said between sobs and hung up the phone.

The blonde froze in her position, her phone still adjacent to her ear.  
Naomi felt the pains in her chest twinge, and let out a slight wheeze before collapsing in tears on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Weeks had passed since the two girls had split up.  
Three, to be precise.  
They had sifted by each other in college without uttering a word.  
Naomi was madly in the love with the redhead but was too stubborn to make the first move.  
The redhead in question was too afraid to make the first move, fearing the person that had replaced her girlfriend.

Cook had attempted to fix the problem by talking to Emily several times, but was sent away each time.  
Emily had become cold and condescending in class.  
She had stopped raising her hand to answer questions.  
She stopped doing homework.  
She still attended classes in body but she wasn't there in mind.

Katie had become worried about her too, and reverted back to her normal state of glaring at Naomi, and bitching about her, left, right and centre.

Naomi on the other hand had also changed.  
She had become warmer. She had become more sensitive.  
She couldn't stop her eyes wandering over to Emily frequently.

The redhead sat still, staring down at her work and doodling on her notepad.  
Naomi tilted her head slightly to see the image Emily was sketching but to no avail.  
Luckily she couldn't see the picture.

Two women sitting in a car; the drivers hand stretched out into the chest of the other, seemingly snatching her heart.

'Emily, to what extent was propaganda used as a form of terror in Nazi Germany?'

Emily tilted her head slightly, not bothering to look at the teacher.

Continuing to sketch, she simply replied. 'How would I know?'

'Because you're in my class, and I've been talking about this for the past 50 minutes, Miss Fitch. So you better know.'

'Maybe…I don't know…because you're a shit teacher….how am I supposed to understand this shit, with a dickhead like you teaching us?' she said sketching around the broken love heart in her animated chest.

'Outside NOW' the teacher boomed.

Every student jumped at the tone of his voice, and the gang sat in awe.  
No one had heard or seen Emily act like that ever, let alone be in trouble at college.

Emily got up, and packed away her notepad in her bag.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and casually replied. 'Don't worry about seeing me out, Sir. I'm out of this dump'  
With that, she slowly walked herself out of the classroom, her eyes finally meeting with Naomi's blue.

Mr Harrison stomped after her, and his voice could be heard for miles.  
He gave her a lecture about wasting her talent, and sent her off to the head director for tips how not to be 'an arrogant little bitch'

'Wait, Fitch' he snapped. 'Who's finished their work?'  
Naomi casually put her hand up not knowing the consequences of her actions.  
'Campbell, go walk Fitch to the head directors office. DO NOT LOSE HER.' He snapped.  
Naomi sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and made her way across the foyer.  
Naomi walked ahead and turned the corner.  
She stopped just ahead of Emily, and turned round eagerly.  
'Go. I'll tell him you've gone…' Naomi sighed.

Emily sighed, and looked down at the floor.  
'I don't need you to save me Naomi….but thanks.' She said turning on her heel.

Emily had barely walked three steps before being cornered by the head director.  
'Ah, Miss Fitch. Mr Harrison told me you were on your way. My office please…' she gestured with her hands. 'Thank you, Naomi'

Emily shuffled her feet, and walked towards her office.

Naomi softly smiled at her, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her.  
Emily reciprocated, before walking in, and closing the door behind her.

Emily and the head had been sitting talking for over two hours.  
Knowing Emily was a good girl, she had decided to lay off her punishments and offered Emily the chance to chat and lay her feelings out on the table.  
Emily duly delivered and told her all about her love with Naomi, and how the pair had split up three weeks previously.

The head listened carefully, and offered her sound advice.  
Advice the old Emily would have known.

'Education first. Love second. If she's meant to be, she'll still be there later.'

Emily wasn't sure if she was in love with Naomi anymore.  
She cared about her.  
But since finding out about Cook, the butterflies weren't there.  
She was left with an empty feeling in her gut.  
A sick feeling, but not a happy one

On her way out of the door, she reached for her phone and texted the blonde.

'Give me time. x '

Walking out of the office she walked straight into a tall slender girl carrying her folders.  
'Shit! Sorry.' Emily muttered falling to her knees and helping the girl pick up her paperwork.  
'It's alright…It was my fault.'  
The girls got caught in a battle of the eyes.  
Neither girl looked comfortable, but neither girl could look away.  
Emily was drowning in a puddle of emerald green.  
The girl eventually pulled herself away, and eyed Emily up and down unsubtly.  
Emily smiled and introduced herself.  
'Hi! I'm Hannah. I'm new here…I was trying to find myself in this timetable thing' she said wafting a timetable in Emily's face. '…and then I got knocked onto the floor!'  
She laughed.  
Emily smiled and apologised again.

She took the timetable from the girls hand.  
'Oh, you're in the class I am! Come with me, classmate.' Emily giggled, and walked the girl to her room.

Emily walked back in, knocking on the door.

'We have a new girl. This is Hannah'

Emily looked across smiling broadly at the girl, who mirrored the expression.

Naomi looked down at her work looking clearly jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Naomi Campbell was walking through the corridor fighting through the crowds trying to find her locker.  
She saw the redhead in her path laughing and chatting to the gang.  
Naomi weaved through the crowd and hid behind the lockers near the philosophy room.  
She attracted strange looks, but proceeded to watch her ex from beside the locker.

Emily stood laughing and playing with her hair.  
The exact same way she used to do when she was around Naomi.  
She was sure Emily had moved on.

Naomi leant further forward out of the locker to see what was going on with the gang, trying to overhear their conversation.  
She noted Effy's smirk in her direction and was sure she had been spotted.  
She dodged her head back mighty fast, and collided the back of her head into the wall with an almighty thud.  
'Shit' she muttered to herself rubbing her head.

She turned her head and shooed away the strange looks she was getting from other insignificant students.  
She saw a familiar face smiling at her, and walking in the direction of the gang.  
'Hello Naomi' JJ said loudly.  
'Naomi? Where?' That voice said. The voice Naomi didn't want to hear; the voice that still gave her goose bumps.  
She closed her eyes, and wished herself to be anywhere but there.  
She opened again, and was welcomed by the sight of blue lockers and cream walls. Yes, she was still at college.  
Naomi resigned herself to her fate and dragged her feet to the gang.

She let a faint smile, and a nervous laughter ensued.  
'Hi everyone.' she uttered looking around.  
Effy gave yet another of her infamous smiles.

'What you all talking about then?' Naomi shrugged.  
She had noticed that the redhead hadn't taken her eyes off of her the entire time she had been there.  
She felt herself blushing, but avoided contemplating these feelings like the plague.

'Jemma's birthday party. We were going to go gatecrash. You should…..come…' Emily said placing the emphasis on the word come.

Naomi smiled and nodded. She knew she needed to let her hair down and maybe Jemma's party would be the night to do it.

Jemma was a girl in their tutor group. She was a lively girl, very funny, very entertaining and very very beautiful.

'Alright. Tonight. We'll meet up about 10, guys. Remember it's a dress up thing.' Effy commanded.

No one was really listening.

Emily and Naomi were stuck in their heated battle; Emily looking for attention, Naomi trying not to turn red.  
Hannah was watching the struggle going on between the two.  
Pandora and Thomas were locked at the lips, his hand scraping her hip, hers solidly round his neck.  
Cook, Freddie and JJ were back on level terms and back as the A team.  
And Katie was just…being Katie.

**

Naomi arrived at the Stonems house at precisely 5 to 10.  
She was dressed to seriously impress.  
She wore a blouse which barely covered her stomach, a leather skirt and fishnet tights and high heels.  
Effy opened the door, and bent down to pick up her jaw which was now on the floor.  
'Whoa. If I wasn't so straight, I'd take you right now.'  
Naomi laughed nervously before biting her lip. 'Is it too much?'  
'Definitely not. You look gorgeous. Baby Fitch isn't going to know where to look.'  
'Ef…do you notice anything…with Em and the new girl?'  
'New girl has a definite wet crush on Ems…but it's obvious she still wants you. Didn't you see her earlier?'

The door rang, and the girls were greeted by Cook, Freddie and JJ all looking suave and ready for business.  
'I'm getting some tonight; don't care what the girlies say.' Cook said arrogantly.  
He pushed his way into Effy's house, and threw himself down on the sofa.  
Freddie gave Effy a kiss on the lips, and they joined in a romantic embrace.  
JJ wasn't sure where to look and resigned himself to the sofa with Cook.

The door rang yet again minutes later, and Pandora and Thomas arrived hand in hand.  
Thomas was wearing a blood red suit and Pandora a yellow ball gown with pink heels.  
Only Pandora could pull off that look.

The door rang for a final time, and Effy opened it to Katie…and that asshole football player.  
'Wheres Em?' Effy asked.  
'She said she'll be late so she'll meet us there.' Katie responded.  
'What's he doing here?' Effy asked.  
'Well…I didn't have a date, seeing as you stole my last boyfriend.' She glared back and entered the house.  
Danny followed her, chewing revoltingly on his gum and eyeing up Effy.

Naomi tried to compose herself waiting to see the redhaired beauty that was sending her stomach in knots.  
That same beauty didn't arrive at Effy's house..

The gang walked slowly up to Jemma's house, the party obviously already started.

There were naked bodies spread out on the grass and there was an overbearing scent of weed drifting from the windows into the neighbourhood.

The bassline pumped far from the house it resided in.  
It could be heard for miles.  
The floor was vibrating, and Cook was feeling the rhythm.

'Alright, guys. Let me dose up.' Cook roared and pulled out a small bag of cocaine.

He put a small dose on his finger and pushed it to his left nostril.  
He held the other nostril closed and with one fell sniff, the powder had gone.

'Guys!'

The guys turned round and were greeted by Emily and Hannah, arm in arm.  
Naomi's face turned pale, and she clung to Effy for comfort.  
Effy knew her pain, and held her hand tightly.

The gang continued to the house.

Emily walked past Naomi and smiled.  
Hannah gave her a knowing smile; the kind of smile that tells 'She's not yours anymore. Back off.'  
'Eff, you coming?' Freddie called.  
'Yeah….in a minute…you go I'll catch you up'

Effy held back, and pulled Naomi with her.  
'Right…sit down.' Effy pulled out a small bag filled with green leaves and papers.

Naomi did as she was told and sat down on someone's wall.

Effy rolled up a joint with ease, and handed one to Naomi.

'You love her, right?' Effy asked out of nowhere.  
'Yeah, I do.'  
'Then go win her, because if you don't do it soon, she'll beat you to it.'  
'Eff….she doesn't want me.' Naomi said taking a toke.

'Have you seen how she looks at you? She's trying to make you jealous. Look….secret…girl to girl. Katie told me she's trying to get her over you. She said she's having trouble convincing her. You're the one she wants, Naomi. You're the one she's meant to be with. Now go do something before that bitch gets her drunk and stoned and takes what's yours.'

With that said, Naomi got up, and finished her joint.  
She walked to the house with a mission.  
A mission she was determined not to fail.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Naomi charged into the house party with a mission.  
She dodged the rows of tequila slammers, stoners, dancers and the odd couple groping against the walls and made her way through the house hastily searching for Emily.

She had no such luck in the downstairs, and eventually found the stairs leading to the second floor.  
'Excuse me' she sighed and squeezed past the couples making out on the stairs.  
She searched for Emily high and low but to no avail.  
Feeling defeated she walked back down, and was met by Effy and Freddie.

'So…how did it go?' Effy asked nervously.  
'Cant find her anywhere' Naomi shouted over the bassline, and shrugged her shoulders.  
'Who?' Freddie asked loudly. 'Emily? Just saw her walk outside with Han'

Naomi took note and walked out into the bitter cold of night.

Cook and JJ seemed to be on a mission of their own.  
Cook was showing the latter his crash course on getting a drunken woman to sleep with you.  
He was imparting his wisdom to the nervous JJ, and easily managed to get a woman to swap saliva with him.

JJ looked away and walked to his prey.  
'Hi…fancy another drink?' he asked to the woman vomiting in the corner of the room.  
Her vomit was bright blue and yet she still accepted.  
JJ smiled and nodded at Cook.  
'Game on' he mouthed.

Katie and Danny had made their way eagerly upstairs into the second bedroom and began their making up session.  
Danny had been bored since he was dumped by the redhead, and found he had lost his interest for football, and for the blonde haired big breasted women that come as a perk of the job.

Katie had grew bored of being alone since the Freddie fiasco and made up for lost time with Danny.  
'Oooooh, nice one yeah babe. Oh yeah. That's good, yeah babe. Oh nice one' Danny cried as she gyrated naked on his toned body.

But enough about them!

Naomi had made her way across the lounge and to the sliding glass doors.  
She used the majority of her weight to slide the door across and again found herself hidden within a crowd of people.  
She navigated across the sea of people, and eventually spotted the red hair she was looking for.

She froze where she stood as she saw the redhead looking nervously in front of her, as the blonde girl brushed the hair from her face and softly began placing small kisses on the slight of her neck.

Naomi realised it was now or never and decided that under no circumstances it would be the latter.  
She walked slowly forwards manoeuvring between the crowds and made her way towards the girls.

Hannah had since slowly made her way up Emily's neck and across to her chin, finding her lips.  
Naomi saw Emily slightly hesitate, and eventually move herself forward to kiss back; placing her palm on the back of the girls neck.

Naomi felt herself starting to cry and stood and watched the spectacle for a few seconds longer than necessary.  
She took the time and attempted to compose herself ready for her next words.

She took three steps forward and said these words slowly and clearly.

"I'm still in love with you. "

The couple broke apart and examined each other carefully and in silence.

All three pairs of eyes were on each other.

Chocolate, Green and Blue.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Naomi stood and took in Emily's stare.  
Emily's expression is a picture of confusion, pain and anguish.  
The silence surrounding the threesome, it began to choke them.

Emily looked down and flicked her head from one to another.  
She felt uncomfortable about the two girls fighting over her.  
She was stuck between old and new.

Old Emily would have chosen Naomi without a doubt.  
But then…Naomi hurt her. She cheated. She fucked her about.  
Why would she choose that again?

New Emily is more inclined to choose Hannah.  
Hannah was fresh. She was new. She was a challenge.

Naomi was old news but Emily knew she was happy with her.  
She knew Naomi made her happy, and they could be happy again.  
But then again; they broke up.  
Perhaps she didn't make her that happy then…

Maybe Emily needed someone new.  
Maybe Hannah was just what she needed.

Whatever it was she needed, Emily had no idea.

Emily looking deep into the azure eyes before her.  
Naomi was staring at the redhead with such lust and wanting  
Hannah was clearly annoyed at Naomi's interception.  
'Excuse me…can you kinda…go. You're interrupting something…' she snarled at the blonde.

Naomi turned on her heel and darted out of the garden.  
Within seconds Emily's sight of her disappeared, and her face dropped.  
She turned back to Hannah who was smiling at her widely.  
'Now…where were we?' she said leaning forward into the neck of the redhead.

She placed butterfly kisses onto the neck and collarbone of the smaller girl.  
Emily failed to respond due to her deep in thought.  
Eventually, she managed to pull away from the advances of the taller girl, and raced into the house after the blonde.  
'Naomi?!' She called loudly, only to be hidden by the beat of the music.  
She raced around the house looking for her, grabbing hold of every blonde female she could see.  
'Naomi...Shit…sorry' she said as she found yet another wrong person.

'Emily? What are you doing? What's wrong?' She was met by Katie and Effy; both strangely talking to each other civilly.  
'Where is Naomi? Have you seen her?'  
Effy smiled at Emily's question and nodded towards the door.  
'She went home about 30 seconds ago. Run and you'll catch her up.' Effy encouraged.

Emily sprinted out of the house and ran down the road at full pelt.  
She still didn't know what she wanted.  
She still was unsure  
But whatever it is she wanted; it was definitely not Naomi upset.  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and ran across the roads without looking, narrowly avoiding oncoming cars.

'Where is Emily?' Hannah snarled.  
'Gone to do what's right' Effy replied and walked off.  
Effy had no time for Hannah.  
Why waste time doing the wrong thing. Effy knew Emily and Naomi were made for each other.

'Oi. Bitch. WHERE has she gone?' Hannah charged grabbing hold of Effy and pushing her against the wall by her neck.  
'As if I'd tell you. Like I said. She's gone to do the right thing. Now do us all a favour and fuck back off to your brothel.'  
Effy replied calmly.

Hannah loosened her grip and ran out of the door.  
She ran down the street seeing Emily's blur running also.  
'That bitch isn't going to take my girl.' She cursed under her breathe.

'Eff…you alright?' Katie asked nervously.  
'Yeah, never better.' Effy smiled.  
'Whats going on with Ems, and Naomi?' Katie asked.  
'Why? You actually care about your sister? Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.' Effy retorted sarcastically.  
'Course I do. She's in love with her. Always has been. I just…I miss my happy twin. Not this dark shadow. Is all'

'Well….as long as she doesn't fuck this up. She'll be back to Happy Fitch, don't you worry. Now, come on Bitchy Fitch; come dance with me'

Effy pulled Katie along, and began dancing to the music blasting from the speakers.

-  
There was a screech of tyres followed by an almighty crash.  
The piercing scream was heard for miles.  
The other two girls and various neighbours and car drivers heard the scream and ran to the rescue.  
Perhaps they were too late.  
The girl was lying there seemingly dead.  
Not moving and bleeding profusely.  
Seemed like one love triangle had resolved itself…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Emily Fitch sat down and held the girls hand  
The girl was unconscious in the bed next to where Emily was sat.

A nurse came in carrying a clipboard.  
She adjusted the girl's drips, and monitored her heartbeat and blood pressure.

'How is she? Is she doing better?' Emily asked quietly.  
'She's still the same, sweetheart.' The nurse knelt down beside Emily. 'She's still in critical condition. The longer she stays like this….the more likely she won't wake up without problems.'

'Problems…?'

'She could suffer brain damage the longer she stays unconscious.'

Emily looked back across at the girl and held her hand tighter.  
She resisted allowing the tears to fall from her eyes, however was unable to stop her lip quivering.

'She's very lucky to be alive. Naomi is a very strong girl.'

Emily leant forward and kissed Naomi's forehead.  
She whispered in her ear. 'I'm never going to leave you. I'm right here by your side. Come back to me'

-  
Naomi's brain woke up instantly at the words caressing her.  
Emily's words haunted Naomi's mind.

'Come back to me.'  
'By your side.'  
'Right here'  
'Come back to me.'  
'Come back to me.'

Naomi was urging herself to go back to the voice.  
The voice that even in her unconscious state was giving her goose bumps.  
Her skin feeling warmer where Emily's skin meets her own.  
She was longing to wrap her own fingers around the redheads.  
She was desperate to feel her breath on her ear again.

But she couldn't.  
She couldn't force herself to open her eyes  
She couldn't move her legs.  
She couldn't tighten her grip on Emily's hand.

She knew what she wanted to do; what she needed to.  
She just couldn't force her body to do as she wanted.

-

The door opened again, and Emily was met with a friendly face.  
'Effy.' She said and smiled.

Naomi felt herself smile as she heard Effy had come to see her.

Effy brought herself over to Emily, and did something that surprised even her.  
She leant over and brought the girl into a hug.  
Emily lifted one of her hands up, and wrapped it over her back  
The other hand still solidly attached to Naomi's hand.

Effy leant over to Naomi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
She perched on the floor and asked the inevitable question.  
'How's she doing?'

'They said she's being really strong…but…they don't know if she'll…' Emily's voice trailed off.  
'It's my fault…' Effy began.  
'Don't even start…it's nothing to do with you.' Emily snapped.  
'No…it was. I told her to go after you. I told her to tell you how she felt.'  
'Even so…when she told me…I said nothing. I stood there. I made her cry, Effy. I made Naomi cry, she never cries.'

Emily herself now began to cry.

Naomi felt herself burning up inside.  
She was crying over her.  
She wanted to sit her down and comfort her. But there was nothing she could do.

The sound of the door opening again, caused Naomi to break from her thoughts.  
'God, I'm popular.'  
Emily and Effy turned to the door and was greeted by the gang.  
Pandora and Thomas sat themselves down on the floor, and sat hand in hand in silence watching the blonde girl sleep.  
Freddie headed straight for Effy, and met her with a kiss, and a romantic embrace.  
Katie lunged for her sister, holding her closely.  
This must have been a twin thing,  
Katie must have felt how Emily was feeling because as soon as she found her twin, either couldn't close off their tears.  
Cook and JJ arrived also.  
Backwardly, Cook was in tears and JJ was consoling him.  
Standing behind the boys was the tall figure Emily didn't want to see.  
Pulling her face from Katie, she stared the girl down.  
'What are you doing? Don't pretend you care. You didn't like Naomi, and she certainly didn't like you.'  
'I…came to see if you were alright. To see if you needed someone.'  
'Hannah, the only person I need right now is lying beside me, and is likely to die. I don't need you and I never will. Get out of here. I don't want to see you again.' Emily shouted.

The sudden increase in noise made Naomi jump, and she stirred from her unconscious state.  
'Naomi?' Freddie called jumping up, and towering over her.  
'Naomi…are you okay?' Effy repeated, also seeing her flinch.

Naomi's hand twitched under Emily's fingers, and her eyes began to blink softly like she was dreaming.

Naomi was desperately trying to get out.  
Trying to show everyone she was okay.

Emily leant forward and whispered again.  
'I'm still in love with you too….so come back to me.'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Written : March '09

Emily was dozing on the edge of the hospital bed.  
It was the first time she had slept in days.  
She couldn't bring herself to move away from Naomi.  
Emily sat holding her hand waiting for her to awake  
The only time she left her side was to briefly go to the toilet.

She was snatched from her dream at the noise of the door opening.  
The same nurse came back into the room to do more tests on the blonde.  
'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you' she apologised as she walked into the room.

'It's okay.' Emily responded biting her lip.  
'Any change?' Emily asked after a few moments.

'Her breathing has stabilised and her blood pressure has lowered. So she's doing really well. Has she shown anymore signs?' the nurse asked.

'No.' Emily said sadly.  
Naomi hadn't twitched or blinked since the time a few days ago.

'Well. She's still looking better. We can only be optimistic.' She said smiling.

Emily took confidence in knowing that Naomi was likely to be okay.  
She clasped hold of the girls hand and began talking to her in a low voice.

'Hurry up and wake up now. I know I said to give me time, but I'm ready to tell you how I feel. So please wake up and let me. I don't know if you can hear me. I hope so…' Emily whispered quietly.

'Truth is. I do love you. I'm still in love with you. I want to be yours. I want to do everything with you. I cant imagine a day where I'm not with you…where I'm not in love with you…' she continued.

'I need you to wake up. I need you to come back to me. Because…I don't know how much longer I can cope without you.'

Right on cue, Naomi's hand twitched on Emily's.  
Her hand grasped the porcelain one wrapping her thumb around.

Emily jumped, and burst into tears.  
'No…' Naomi said weakly.  
'Don't….don't….do that.' She said.

'Baby' Emily pounced forward and held the girl tightly.  
She cried into the blonde's shoulder, and kissed her forehead.  
'I'm so glad you're alright.'

Naomi let out a meek smile, and whispered the only words that could have closed the redheads floodgate.  
'I love you.'

Emily lay on the hospital bed entwined with Naomi; her arms strongly around the blonde girls' waist.  
They both began to drift off.  
Every time she felt herself falling to sleep, she leant forward and placed an assortment of kisses onto Naomi's back.  
'Let's spend every day for the rest of our lives like this.' Emily said.  
'Sounds good.'  
The two girls lay together and dreamt of thier future yet untold.


End file.
